


【小洛豪】一样的月光

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 数学分析《半生缘》： https://shuxuefenxi824.lofter.com/post/1fe0617f_1c82a1818从2的视角演绎一下上面这个故事，我的lofter：https://mlletrois.lofter.com
Relationships: 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 1





	【小洛豪】一样的月光

**月亮还是当时的月亮，亘古的光辉，善变的形状。**

1945年，春

何洛洛是不知愁滋味的富贵闲人，是银行家何桂荣最小的儿子。

何家不仅总部位于南京路20号，分号也遍布长江流域。

城头变幻大王旗的时代，蝉也仿佛感应到了什么，趴在梧桐枝头不安地聒噪，可百乐门门口的马路上，车子依旧没地方停，跳舞场里全是人，热闹的不得了。

何洛洛与朋友身在其中。

几人里属他年纪最轻，做派也最为随和。朋友便同他打赌，若是能邀到那位比与之共舞的舞女姿容更出众的先生一曲，他们就输他扬子饭店的三桌酒席。

何洛洛本对今晚兴趣缺缺，见了那人清俊侧脸，换了原想推诿的心。

从来没有什么是他得不到的，不论是事物，还是人。

他弯了眼睛，带着笑，朝他走去。

***

如若不是上次自己不管朋友的哄笑，趁他还没离开，寻了衣帽间侍者留下贴身的那方苏绣帕子，今天怕是又要让他溜走了。

难道为送他一首自己最喜欢的曲子，这几日苦练许久的萨克斯风，都留不下他来么。真是好大的面子。

何洛洛莫名有些气恼。那人要玩什么曲终人散的戏码，自己偏偏不会如他的意。

他再次拦住了他的路。

原来是任家任九爷。

在路上随便走走时，他想起朋友里有位要好的，刚从东瀛回来，告诉过一则轶闻给他，正衬此刻的心情。

任九爷在身边，哪怕没吃到他想要的炸子鸡……

今夜月色很美。

1946年，初夏

在仙乐斯吹萨克斯风没什么不好的，反正孤家寡人一个。

只是炎夏还需身着严正服帖的西装，常常演奏到一半，腋下就浸湿一截。但也不过是碰到曾经那些朋友，略略有些不堪罢了。

好在任豪总是很忙，从未出现在这里，算作何洛洛最大的安慰。

任豪是如何找到长安街来的，他不得而知，又是为何来寻他，更不敢深思。

他得意时的得偿所愿里从未掺杂丝毫逼迫，落寞了，也从不愿让人只因怜悯而接近自己。

特别当那人是任豪的时候。

可世界上有三样东西是隐藏不了的，稍稍留心就会发现。其中，首当其冲的是现在的窘境。

他是不愿在人前流泪的。

何洛洛总是带着笑，锋利地、明晃晃地像一把刀子。

曾经是真正的少年不知愁，后来那笑，仿若是长在他漂亮脸孔上的面具，一刻未曾摘下。

可再也遮掩不下去的景况，令他的面具分崩离析了。

好在月光柔和，善待了他，从此可以唤他哥哥，握着他的手，一寸真心，换一个个好梦如旧。

1949年，夏

陈小姐的名字，何洛洛是知道的。

她能给任豪带来一切他不能给任豪带来的东西。

那么，任豪同她结婚也没关系吧。

拥有过去偷来的三年，足以怀念一辈子。

南京的徐伯伯人很好。

既然任豪想帮自己寻个庇护，那就信他的，都听他的。

信你，可以记得我的两个名字。信你，不论身处何地，都不会忘了我。他想。

只是他不愿再去他家，见到任豪与他人的言笑晏晏，百年好合。

他病的很重，时常反复。

八月十二日没有月亮。

那夜，何洛洛睡得极不安稳，快要退的烧再次发作，高热不退。

整个城市却乱哄哄地。码头上，人们静悄悄地登上一艘艘大船，在黑暗中驶向远方。

强大的命运前，只顾四散奔逃，哪里还有人顾得上去帮他请医生。

待到好转，已是一个多月后，何洛洛才知道，不光是任家，连白家，能逃的都逃走了。

换了一番新天地。

他还会记得那个曾许下的一世安稳么？

怕是不记得了罢。

月亮还是初见时的那个月亮，可是不再温柔透彻，冷清清地悬在头顶，嗤笑着曾经，在他身边时，为电影里的那些悲欢离合流下的泪。

1954年，秋

同周围的人比起来，何洛洛的日子过的不算坏，小职员的工作能养活的起自己。

何洛洛那个人吧，万般都好，除了是个不开窍的。街道办的爷叔阿姨这么说他。

他们帮他介绍对象，何洛洛总会换上连弧度都一样的笑，摇着头婉言谢绝。

九年前那个冰冷的冬天，母亲离世前最后嘱托他的那句“人一定要学会两件事，一个是靠自己，一个是为自己”，他只能做到前半句。

如果能做到后半句，那他也不会到如今还是一个人。

暮夜清冷，职工宿舍里，何洛洛从枕下取出那只曾经被冷落数年的玩偶，摩挲着，好像抚摸熟悉的温度。

白亮皎洁的光，透过窗子打在身上，给了他一个虚无的怀抱。

1969年，冬

萨克斯风被砸破了，乐谱也被撕碎了。好在他早早把那张唱片捐了出去，代替他等待着重见天日的那天。

崇明。

何洛洛从出生就从未离开过上海。

来到这里劳作，还是他第一次见到真正的大海，如刀的风头一点点雕刻、重塑着裸露在外原本养护得当的皮肤。

这个冬天异常寒冷，外界的运输断了，农场里的人被迫自给自足。

手上生的冻疮令一个个深夜难以入眠。

其实一开始就原谅他了吧，或者，从来都没有怪过他，怪过他丢下自己，逃去那个他再也去不到的地方。

饥馑蔓延，越发严重。他偶尔也会有幻觉，栗子杯，哈斗，青团，掼奶油。

幻觉严重了，甚至想过他会来找自己，递来一张船票，告诉他，跟他走。

看守根本没有多少库存的粮仓的夜晚，何洛洛偶尔会抬头，望向繁星点点的夜。

月亮还是当时的月亮，亘古的光辉，善变的形状。

你会和我看同一轮月亮吗？在海峡的那一端？

没有唱机，没有舞台，但他可以哼唱熟悉的曲调。

他依旧没忘记舞步。

“先生，一起跳支舞吧。”

“这位先生，您真的很不会跳舞。”

不然为什么，总是踩到我的影子啊。

他等到了1981年，

还是，没有等到他。

或许某种等待，久了，便成了信仰。

而有信仰的人，终究幸福一点点。[注]

（完）

[注]：或许……一点点，出自《大船覆了黎明的清水》

一样的月光，这个标题本来是数学分析老师打算用的，后来讨论了一下，发现这个故事让我想到“我们再也回不去了”，所以建议老师最后使用《半生缘》。

很感谢老师能够写一个这样背景的故事（点梗时难为老师了），这里尝试了下从2的视角来写老师的故事，当然相差很远。

最后，再次谢谢数分老师能带来这样一个故事。


End file.
